In current construction practice, many professions are integrated in order to bring a project to completion. However, these professions are integrated in a linear process which separates activities by profession, rather than integrate them. This is especially problematic in the exchange of data. For example, during a construction project the architect or engineer will make a set of plans for a project which are then passed on to the contractor who actually builds the project. Often, the contractor will have to make on-the-spot modifications to these plans. However, these modifications often require lengthy measurement, reporting, and revision of existing plans which is error prone and may not be properly distributed back to the assets in the field so that everyone working on the project is working with the same up to date version of the plans. Stand-alone devices can be self-aware in the sense that operations performed by that device can be stored locally. However, there is no provision for pushing updates to update a master plan or to update other devices regarding any operations which have been performed.